


城之内的态度

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, hiromochiko, ひろみちこ, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Summary: ·2020-07-18 城之内博美生贺
Relationships: Daimon Michiko & Jonouchi Hiromi, Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·2020-07-18 城之内博美生贺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·大门第一视角

城之内之前生气了。

这回...可不怪我。

生气的对象，少有的——是我们家的芭蕾舞小首席。

从三月份开始，小舞的日子就都是在自己的房间度过的。每周期盼的，只有老师们安排的外出采购，可是一边欢天喜地接触着外面的空气，一边又在口罩之下战战兢兢。舞说，小时候住惯了东京，刚来诺丁汉时就觉得这边闲适的多。病毒这么一闹，闭店歇业和远程工作成了常态，这几月的街上可谓是“闲适”到了极点。可就算是大街上再空旷、卖场里保持着再远的社交距离，每次出门回来，总要彻头彻尾洒一遍消毒水；就那么两只小手，来来回回洗到不想再洗。仿佛只要一迈出这房间门，自己就先成了个病毒，必须得在满是消毒水味儿的空间里闷上一会儿，才算是被打回人形。

小舞能这么小心，当然也离不开她那麻醉医妈妈的反复叮咛。作为医生的城之内很清楚新冠的严重性，对远隔重洋独自生活的小舞各种记挂，不可能放心得下。每天除了病人的资料，看得最多的就是英国的疫情新闻。还好小舞是个听话孩子，一直和家里保持联系，再加上每次打视讯电话的时候，我和晶叔总在边儿上两头使劲，这才让城之内悬着的心能稍微放一放，也让小舞呢，免去不少来自母亲的暖心负担。

不过特殊时期，小心点总没坏处。

转眼已经七月，世界各地的疫情似乎都缓和了一些。英国的学校虽然大多还是关闭，但也为了孩子们早日恢复常规课程而努力着。小舞的学校为了避免聚集，给孩子们分成了几个小班，平时教室里也都装好了透明挡板，只要上课，消毒、隔离一个不落。

一切都井然有序。

这些，也都是小舞打电话回来时自己说的，我们才知道。

其实于我和城之内而言，自身才更艰难。这种情形下去医院工作，不用想也知道高危。就连晶叔也一度劝我们俩，说，量力而行。

他知道我的脾气，所以用了“量力而行”。足够委婉。但我还是没接受。

这份心意我当然是理解，但作为医生的直觉，让我自动选择了“不接受”。

幸好迄今为止一切顺利。在这么凶险的条件下，我和城之内仍能见面，仍能合作，仍能好好地讨论着患者的病情，彼此间默契地鼓劲，不抛下任何一个可能被天灾的漩涡卷到边缘的生命。虽然早就见惯生离死别，但看到身边越来越多的人遭受到病毒的致命打击，再度让我清晰地感受到，与在意的人一起好好活着，是多么难得的一件事。

但这种心情，让一个生活环境完全不同的十几岁孩子去理解，估计不太容易。

这可能也是为什么英国一解封后，小舞就跑去游逛附近城市的原因。

毕竟还是个孩子。

她还是会很乖地打电话来汇报自己的见闻。外出的人变多啦，超市的货架不再有空缺啦...诸如此类。只是那天 ，视频中小舞兴奋的模样和背后来来往往的人，让城之内沉了脸。

虽然口罩戴的好好的。但在城之内看来，远远不够。于是也没心思仔细听小舞说自己在哪儿，一个劲儿让她赶紧回去。

之后，两人就闹起了别扭。

具体细节我并不清楚，也没多问。只知道她们怕是态度上有些不同。小舞是觉得已无大碍，和同学一起出来呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。何况也没跑远，就在附近四处看看。城之内却觉得，以后有的是机会，为什么现在这种不能放松的时候反而憋不住了？

也许因为城之内不常发火，这孩子感觉到了妈妈的焦虑，也没再出去跑动。但隔着这么远的距离，不愉快的消解总需要点时间。直到最近，小舞要放暑假回国，涉及到收拾行李、乘坐航班等诸多事项，两人交流一增多，这份短暂的纠结才被淡忘。尤其是城之内，那种期待的神情让人看了都觉得，形容不了的心疼。

做母亲的，真是矛盾呢。

* * *

“要去接小舞啦！”

之前每次小舞回来，总遇上我和城之内有手术，结果接小舞回家就成了晶叔的保留项目。这回好不容易赶上一次空闲，我兴冲冲就喊着要城之内带我一起去。

倒是让晶叔不习惯了一回。只能在家抱着本凯西翘首以盼。

叫城之内的是不是都这么厉害，能就这么把医介所整个儿拿下。

我看神原名医介绍所， 迟早改名。

坐在副驾驶看着一旁认真开车的她，想到一会儿又能见到那个久违的小可爱，心情也愉悦起来。

“这样子来接小舞好像还是头一回。”

今天气温没那么高，我感受着窗户外面的风，呼呼地吹着很舒服。

“是呢”

“简直就像一家人一样”

说完这句，正眯着眼吹风的我听到她笑出了声。

“是呢”

还是淡淡的一句。

“也不对”

我突然想到什么，把舒服的感觉从风里挣脱出来，双手抱臂往座椅上一靠。

“好可惜啊”

“什么”

她显然不知道我在旁边动来动去的搞什么鬼。

“唉，最近都不能去城之内那里住了”

“你...别这么口无遮拦”

她突然有点不自在。

“诶？有吗...”

“你啊...尤其是一会儿对着小舞，可别乱说。”

“喔...“

不知道为什么，我们之间的事遇上有关小舞的话题时，气氛总会突然严肃。

我能理解城之内现在的感觉。就像我在医介所对她展现出难以抑制的依赖时，会对偶然遇上的晶叔的目光感到尴尬那样。

“城之内...有考虑过我们现在的关系吗”

突然这么问。我也不知道自己在问什么。

“诶？那是什么意思”

“哦我是说...你有想过什么时候告诉小舞吗。我们的事。”

“怎么突然说起这个...?”

她显然是没准备好。

“没什么...随便说说“

“嗯...等到一个合适的时候吧”

她若有所思。

其实也不能说是“随便说说“。我们现在这不必公开的关系可以说恰到好处，能亲密相处的同时也不用忍受异样的眼光。就是偶尔，还是会冒出几个垂涎城之内的怪物。

虽然在我眼里并不能算得上是打扰。

但是亲人就不一样了。

小舞是城之内最疼爱的人。我知道，也是城之内心里的一道坎。

每次面对女儿时这种猫鼠游戏的紧张感，甚至还有一点负罪，是她一直摆脱不掉的枷锁。我当然知道城之内对这份感情是认真的，但是这份感情，在她们母女之间早晚会绽开。到底是炸弹，还是烟火，不得而知。

这种不安与期待混杂的情绪，可能正是她一直说时机不对的原因。

那这时机，什么时候才算对呢。

* * *

在接机口远远地就看见了自家少女。城之内激动地挥起了手。

“舞！”

“妈妈！”

看着她们笑得这样开心，我这一刻也倍觉幸福。

嘛。各种念头就暂时放一放吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·大门第一视角

小舞回来一周了。

短短一周，城之内像是变了个人。

不冷不热，不远不近。连在医院都没有以前交流那么多了。

其实只要小舞回来，城之内多少都会这样不自然。所以我也不算很惊奇。我现在还清楚的记得刚在一起没多久那会儿、小舞回家之后她那拒我千里的态度。我还一度悲观地以为，这才刚开始就要结束了，那脾气差的，连晶叔的烤肉都哄不住。

后来我冷静下来似乎才想明白。对城之内来说，与我的关系是一种隐秘的负担。她像是个犯了罪的信徒，小舞则是她的神灵。只要小舞在，她心里就总被一根细细的线牵着，退是不甘，进是不敢。

与我保持距离，是她唯一的自我救赎。

只是这回，也许是因为最近新冠病毒带来的工作压力，也许是因为之前和小舞的置气让她对女儿的关注又紧密了几分，在我面前的城之内显得越发紧张。相应的，她所采取的方式就是躲我远远的。除了工作上的事，其他一概不谈，对我的各种小闹腾也反应平平。

这次我是真的担心，和城之内的关系是不是就快名存实亡了。

或许说“名存”，都还有点牵强。

啊。

她这冷处理最让人窒息了。

* * *

今晚约好了要来医介所吃烤肉。

这是我这一周最大的盼头。

“晶さん！未知子！我来啦～”

“啊啦，这不是我们的小首席嘛！欢迎欢迎～“

小舞一如既往的元气让房间顿时热闹起来。而身后的她笑着，轻轻带上了门，谦和又温婉。

看到那熟悉的笑容又出现在医介所门口，我心头的酸楚差点就要溢出眼眶。

赶紧伸了个懒腰掩盖过去。

诶诶诶，我这算是为情所困吗。

哎哟。丢不丢人呐。

本来还想好了要奉陪到底。既然你觉得离我远一点能好受些，那我也像英国人防疫似的和你保持社交距离吧。这么想着。但看到她靠近的那一瞬间，什么倔强，什么考量，统统丢盔弃甲。

这距离，岂是说保持就能保持的。不由自主就想凑上去献殷勤。

“诶，城之内还买了东西来啊”

调整好心情，上前故作淡定地搭话。

“啊，路过的时候看到章鱼烧的店恢复营业了。是大门喜欢...”

没说下去。

“喏。”

把袋子往我怀里一塞，扭过头去。

“ありがとう〜”

还是想着我的嘛。心里暗喜，又靠近她一点耍了个鬼脸。

“好啦...趁热吃。晶さん、需要帮忙吗？”

她轻轻推开我，一边挂好衣服，一边伸头向厨房里的晶叔问道。

一切都显得这么平常。让我之前的担忧看起来傻透了。

话说回来这家章鱼烧是不是改了配方，怎么能这么好吃啊。

食物整齐摊平在烤板上，“滋滋”的声音格外悦耳。升腾的香气让我控制不住自己的手。

筷子就要伸出。

“...未知子你有点耐心不行吗”

晶叔不紧不慢的提醒了我一句。

“这也太香了嘛！”

头一抬，脸上挤出了一副“不能怪我啊”的表情。

我和小舞都紧盯着铁板上的肉，像是比谁更专注似的。剩下两个大家长对面坐着，来了个无奈的对视。

“哎呀！忘了买喝的了”

城之内这才想起来桌上少了什么。看来大家都太过专注于这一桌子食物了。

”没关系妈妈，我喝茶就可以。“

“嗯我还有啤酒——”

我转过椅子就去捞冰箱门。

结果一声大叫。

“诶！？——什么时候喝完了？？”

“果然...我还是去买点饮料吧。好不容易吃一顿烤肉，要过瘾才行呢！反正便利店不远，很快就回来。”

诶，这家伙今天兴致还挺高呢。

“那我也一起”

烤肉忽然没了吸引力似的。我“腾”的一下站起来，引的三双眼齐刷刷看向了我。

“就想多买点...城之内一个人不好提”

脑子飞速运转，找了个好理由。

她没拒绝。

“那，等你们回来哦”

* * *

夏夜并不凉爽。燥热只想让人和人之间保持距离。

她的温度已经近在咫尺，我却还是想多靠近一点。哪怕一点点。

“呐，城之内“

“嗯？“

“这几天都没怎么好好说过话好像“

“啊，是吗”

她从那天去接小舞时就开始，惜字如金。

“你最近怎么啦，是不是手术太累了？”

“没有啊。为什么这么说“

“就...最近在医院也不太说得上话，发消息给你也不怎么回。感觉你情绪不高啊”

这话一出，觉得自己像个怨妇似的。

“噢...那可能是有点忙。抱歉。最近总觉得乱乱的。”

她微微笑了一下，表示安慰。可能是感觉到了我的委屈。

“喔...那个，我来提吧，这边还挺轻“

我伸手去拎她左手的啤酒。

“没关系啦”

“我来吧。反正也是我要买的。”

我接过啤酒，迅速换了手。右手伸出去，抢先一步牵住了她刚空出来的那只手。

“你！...“

她挣了一下，没甩开。

“...”

我没敢看她，手却紧紧没松。

“放开，大门さん...“

“有什么关系“

“我说了...放开”

被牵住的那只手，已经十分不满。

—— 还是被她挣脱了。

“你疯了吗！离医介所这么近，被看到怎么办？”

几乎是有点生气地看着我了。

我也气上心头。

“有什么可怕的啊城之内！“

“我！...”

可能是觉得一时解释不清。她没再说下去。

我，也没再说下去。

不想两个人这样沉默，她默默伸出手来，想向我要回刚才那一提啤酒。

“还是我来吧。“

用还在颤抖的语气，留下这么淡淡的一句。

这顿烤肉，我不记得是怎么吃完的了。

印象里，没了滋味。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·城之内第一视角

我最近可能真的，太紧张了。

也许是因为疫情的原因，在医院看了太多和平时完全不同的生死一线。

按常理，看的多了会麻木。但我却越来越怕。

虽然也从鬼门关走过一回了，可一遇到这种场景，还是忍不住代入自己和身边的人。

小舞她，正在离我很远的地方渐渐长大。不能像小时候一样看着她一点点成长，对我来说是一种遗憾。而前不久和她的那次置气，也加剧了我的恐惧。生活环境的不同是实际存在的距离，即使时常联系，我也感觉到某种程度上自己与这孩子正越来越远。

虽然我也明白，孩子总要长大。

这是没办法的亲子距离规律。

我当然担心疫情的肆虐会影响到小舞。但仔细想想，或许更怕的是与小舞之间的纽带会在哪一天突然崩断。

而且连自己都没注意到，我好像很自然地，就把这个崩坏的契机扣在了我和大门的关系上。

于是在小舞面前，我甚至是在强迫自己，小心维持着一种虚假和谐。

这样对大门很不公平呢。

我知道。

我都知道。

这些想法应该对大门说的。但说实话，在这一点上我并不觉得我们能契合。她总问我，什么时候告诉小舞？而我，从没想过要告诉小舞。好像这么相安无事地拖下去，就是我心中保持平衡的最好方法了。

虽然每次都本能地想让小舞多在家里留一会，偶尔也会因为想起被自己丢下的外科医而于心不忍。那个就算再怎么被自己冷落，一见面还是什么都没发生似的凑过来的她，只要想起来，又一阵心疼。我不敢对她的热情有所回应，因为一旦回应，必定深陷其中。还不如从一开始就钉下这道藩篱，警告自己保持好距离。

只要等小舞回了英国，又会回到原来的日子。

想到大门的时候，我时常这么安慰自己。

竟然连面对自己的女儿也要摆出这种虚假的姿态，在她面前和背后过着两种生活。

我这个妈妈做的，可真是差劲啊。

可我现在，也真的不知道怎么办才好。

这样过一天是一天，就能安稳吗？

只希望小舞平平安安快点长大就好了。

我何尝不想，有一天能结束这种被虚假支配的疲惫呢。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·此篇开始第三视角

烤肉那晚的沟通失败，让大门思来想去，还是决定做点什么。

今天城之内有手术，晶叔又预约了牙医要看，大门打算趁这个机会和小舞单独吃顿饭。

“我应该一直都在医院了，大概要晚上才能结束吧。”

电话另一边，还是那个格外冷静的麻醉医。

“没问题。今天就让我带小舞去吃好吃的吧！”

听筒的这一端，假装一切照旧的大门还扬了扬手里的钱包。

里面是忍住好些日子没买鲷鱼烧而攒下的零花钱。

“哇～好好吃~”

“对吧~我和小舞的口味果然还是很像。我还怕你在英国这么久，口味会变呢”

“未知子怎么知道我喜欢这些的?”

“还说咧。记得吗，你小时候，我们常常在晶叔那里吃涮锅和烤肉。每次城之内都会先给你盛一大份出来单独放好。唉，盛出来的可全——都是我爱吃的东西啊～”

大门假装不满的做了一个夸张的表情。

“哈哈，抱歉呢未知子~我现在会克制一点的”

两人说起以前，都开心得不得了。

但是现在，事情有一些不同。

毕竟大门这一趟带小舞出来，有自己的心思。

虽然也感觉这样做有点莽撞...

一不小心，真要玩完的。

但。

“小舞...有一件事，想告诉你。”

思考良久，还是开了口。

“怎么啦，未知子? 等等...是妈妈她发生什么事了吗...”

被之前的记忆所侵扰，小舞不由得紧张起来。

“不不，放心。她一切都好。我是想说，那个...我和城之内医生...“

说到一半，欲言又止。大门已经在小舞那越发神似城之内的眉眼中看到了自己的样子。

局促不安。

“嗯？你们吵架了？”

“没有啦...呃。我是想说，我们的关系，可能比小舞想象的还要好一些。”

吞吞吐吐，打了个擦边球。

“就是说，小舞去英国之后，城之内医生虽然一个人，但常常会来医介所。我们经常一起。所以小舞一个人在国外的时候记得把自己照顾好，不用担心家里！”

大门绕来绕去，不知道自己在说什么。

“这叫什么事嘛...我还以为你要说，你和妈妈在一起了呢。”

“诶？——”

城之内舞一个不大不小的玩笑，把正心虚的大门惊的差点就要心脏停跳。

“诶？”

外科医少见的慌乱，让小舞陡生一种强烈的预感。

“难道说...未知子...”

“啊？...”

此刻的两人突然调转了身份。大门像极了做坏事被抓包的孩子，一时良心受遣，无所适从。而小舞反倒是那个一切都了然于心的大人，在这尴尬的博弈中，占了上风。

“...真的假的...你和妈妈?...”

小舞的脸上没有过多的表情。

话没说开，但大门当然明白她的意思。

——没想到这秘密就这么被挑破。

“我...我知道这很难接受！不，不是！是我对城之内医生...喜欢上...了...”

越来越弱的尾音，但也清清楚楚。

谎称是自己的一厢情愿，是为了给城之内留一份余地。

“喜欢?是指...”

“嗯...”

小舞一时也乱了思绪，下意识地皱了皱眉。

两人一阵沉默。

这个微微蹙起的眉头像极了城之内。大门记得，刚认识的时候，在麻醉医脸上时常能看到这种冷峻。

这不是厌恶。

是在思考。

“对不起，小舞，我...”

大门想补上些解释，试图缓和一下孩子对这个消息的震惊。

“不，未知子不用多说...我觉得...我知道。”

“你知道？...“

“以前就隐隐约约感觉的到...而且那天不是未知子和妈妈来接的我吗。老实说，我看到你望着妈妈的眼神时都还在想，你们如果在一起的话，会怎样呢? 我当时还觉得这想法可笑呢”

可能是因为海外独立生活的历练，眼前的小舞虽然还是个孩子，语气里已经有了麻醉医那冷静的调子。

“诶，小舞竟然想过这种事情？...”

大门暗暗吃惊。

“嗯...在英国，说起这种事还是挺寻常的呢...所以不知不觉也会想到。”

哪怕是孩子，也能感觉得到呀。

藏不住的，喜欢。

“抱歉，小舞...我没有要刻意向你隐瞒...只是想等一等，找个合适的时候...不过从一开始我就想过，不论小舞在意与否，我早晚都要说出口。我大门未知子，没有办法就这么丢下这份感情跑掉。“

大门抬起头来，脸上是少见的歉意。

“那如果...妈妈她退缩呢。”

“城之内医生的心思...我向来猜不透，但不管她抛给我的是什么态度，我都愿意接住。如果真有那么一刻的话...我会放开。”

“但...为什么一定要告诉我呢...就算我不知道，你不是一样可以去靠近？和我说了，就不怕我从此抗拒你和妈妈来往吗？”

“不，不一样。因为...对城之内和小舞来说，彼此都是最亲近的人吧。在这件事上无论如何...小舞的态度，都很重要。我既然抱定了这种打算，那么一定要和小舞说明才行。”

坚定的神情代替了歉意，渐渐浮现。

小舞突然明白，未知子这次是带着长远的决心来的。

“所以...我想请城之内舞 允许我

——陪在城之内博美的身边，可以吗？”

亮闪闪的眼睛，写满了诚意。

“拜托了”

是和手术时一样的认真。

“未知子你...真的很勇敢呢。“

小舞她，笑了。


	5. Chapter 5

城之内舞，其实也是带着自己的秘密回来的。

她本想找个合适的时候和妈妈好好聊一聊，可就连这个十几岁的孩子也能看出来，气氛总是哪里不对。

从出国前那个小小少女，到现在情窦初开的年纪，她对于大人间的这种感情，虽不能完全懂得，但也有自己的体会。

听到大门毫无保留地承认自己对妈妈的情感时，城之内舞确实吃了一惊。但她也并没有很介意，因为从幼儿园那时起，大门未知子和神原晶，就都是家人般的存在了。面对着那个认真坦白心意的大门未知子，小舞被触动了，心里也隐约明白，未知子既然下了这么大的决心找自己对谈，说明也是在某种程度上感受到了妈妈的回应的。

毕竟这个人，是不会失败的大门未知子。

那，妈妈呢。究竟怎么想。

恋爱的话题不知为何，总是有点难向家人启齿。尤其是现在这样略显特殊的氛围。加上自己的事情，不知道何时才能一 一搬上台面。

想想未知子和妈妈，又想想自己。

城之内舞陷入思考，又不自觉蹙起了眉。

* * *

午饭结束，正在水槽边洗碗的城之内无心说起了女儿有没有男朋友的玩笑话。

小舞觉得，说不定现在可以说出来。

嗯...总还是得说出来吧。

像未知子那样。

“妈妈...那个，有件事，想跟你说“

认认真真开了口。

“诶？不会吧，真的有男朋友了吗？“

城之内一惊。

她不会料到，接下来小舞的话掀起的，才是巨浪。

“那个...我...

喜欢上了一个女孩。”

一时间，喉头被过于复杂的感受噎住了。

意外，不解，好奇。

还有在某个角落，燃起了一点自私的期待。

“你说的喜欢是...“

“是的...“

似曾相识的对话。

“小舞...“

城之内眼皮一垂。放下盘子，攥住了围裙。

“不是说这样不行。只是...“

“只是...什么？“

“不，没什么...“

自己下意识的，竟然不能接受。

为什么会这样。明明自己也...

难道是因为之前只考虑过，小舞交男朋友的事情吗。

“妈...妈？“

看到城之内没有反应。小舞有点慌了神。

“啊...这个事要不然...我们回头再慢慢说。晚上还要做天妇罗，我得先去买材料了。“

第一时间想的，竟然是要逃走。

摘下围裙就要往玄关走。

城之内，到底在躲避什么呢。

“等下，妈妈！”

“嗯？” 被小舞坚决的样子吓了一跳。

“果然妈妈...是在害怕吗？”

“害怕？“

“是觉得这样的我...很奇怪吗...“

“怎么会！我是觉得你现在年纪还小...“

“不，明明与年纪无关！”

小舞抬头望着城之内，像是提起了全部的勇气。

“这种心情...我并不奢求妈妈可以理解。因为连我自己都没办法相信...”

认真地说道。

“我也想知道究竟是什么时候、究竟是怎样，那个人...已经成了我的在意，我的挂念，甚至，我的习惯。如果硬要用那些说‘爱情’的美好字眼来形容，只能说统统都是，又都不是...我只知道一件事，像跳芭蕾那样清晰的在我脑海中，从来没动摇过。就是——她。仅此而已。”

“舞...“

这一段话毫不犹豫的掉落，有着不符合小舞形象的成熟。

城之内愣在了原地。

“妈妈的态度对我来说很重要...我说出这件事的时候，已经做好了不被接受的准备。即便这样，我也想要一试。”

“小舞...你...”

“抛开那些多余的想法来看，就只是简简单单，喜欢上了另一个人而已，并不是什么错啊。这种喜欢...是我内心最纯粹的想法。我没办法欺骗自己，也不想对你隐瞒...”

不是“爱情”两个字这么简单。

也不是“在一起”就能一言以蔽之。

一番话戳到的是城之内的痛处。

她何尝不懂。

“妈妈...或许，你对未知子也是这么想的吗。”

突然被提起的熟悉字眼，让城之内心头一颤。

思绪已经够乱了。

怎么也没想到会在这种时候被反将一军。

绷了太久的弦突然松开。城之内抬头看向小舞的瞬间，眼眶已经盛不住泪。

“对不起，小舞。我...”

“不用道歉啊妈妈。别哭...”

小舞很少见到母亲这样不冷静，慌乱中拿起纸巾。

“我一直想找机会对你说...可是我...”

“我知道的，妈妈对未知子也有着不一样的感情吧...别哭...我知道，我都知道...”

“小舞...抱歉”

抱住女儿，仿佛自己也得到解脱一般。

“该说抱歉的是...我...对不起，妈妈。”

“傻孩子。就像你说的，喜欢，不是什么错啊...妈妈...不会阻拦你的”

“不...我是说，抱歉...妈妈。我骗了你...”

“诶?...”

城之内松开了怀抱，看着小舞对自己露出微微心疼的表情，疑惑不已。

“我...并没有喜欢上女生。我只是想知道，妈妈对这种事的态度。”

“我?...”

“我知道的哦。其实我一直都能感觉到，但只觉得是自己想太多啦。未知子很明确地告诉了我自己对妈妈的心意，但妈妈这边却模模糊糊的。我总觉得妈妈在躲着什么。”

小舞帮忙擦着泪，缓缓地说着。

“大门她...对小舞说了...？”

“是啊，未知子真是勇敢呢。特别认真地告诉了我自己对妈妈的心意，还请求我，允许她陪在妈妈身边。连我都忍不住想帮她来试探妈妈的心思了。”

小舞笑着。

“大门さん...”

从小舞的话里，城之内立刻明白了大门的意图。

不是说，我们在一起了。

而是说，她，想和我在一起。

原来外科医的细心不只在手术里才有。

“是不是未知子做手术时，就是那个样子呀？果然很打动人呢”

不约而同都想到了手术，城之内冷不防被女儿开起了玩笑。

“才不是！哪里打动人了...”

脸一烫，心一慌。

“是是是。手术时的未知子，可没人比妈妈看的更透。”

竟然会拿城之内寻开心了。

不知道跟谁学的。

“刚才那些话...其实都是未知子告诉我的。我只是，转述了一下。“

城之内突然想起来，怪不得刚才小舞那神情似曾相识。要不是因为思绪还被缠在小舞说“喜欢女生”这里，她一定会想起那个，总说自己不会失败的人。

一想到那个人在自己女儿面前一本正经地说这些，城之内的脸又倏的红了。

“你这孩子...为什么不直接和我说呢...”

“直接说的话，万一妈妈躲着我不承认可怎么办...总觉得问不出个所以然...啊我可不想看你们之间变的尴尬”

“可万一我真不接受，你要怎么收场呀”

“这...我还真没想过。或许我有直觉，妈妈会接受吧。不管怎样，也不能上来就把未知子出卖了呀~”

扮了个鬼脸。

“诶...小舞到底是谁家女儿啊，这么向着她?”

“现在说是谁的女儿...好像都一样吧？”

诶！竟然说什么'都一样'?！

那笑吟吟的样子实在眼熟。城之内已经开始怀疑，大门是不是经常背着自己偷教她些奇奇怪怪的东西。

“不过小舞可真是厉害...竟然想了这么一出呢。妈妈真的被你骗到了”

“哈哈，表演也是芭蕾舞演员的必修课呢~”

古灵精怪。把城之内逗笑了。

“不过，有一句台词我稍稍改了下——’像跳芭蕾一样从未动摇‘——未知子的说法是，‘做手术一样，从未动摇’。”

小舞调皮地眨眨眼。

“什么啊...还真是她的风格“

城之内也笑了。

有这样一个孩子，不是幸运是什么呢?

“谢谢你，小舞。真的谢谢。”

再次张开双臂拥紧了眼前这个机灵鬼。

终于感受到了曾经不敢奢求的轻松。

原来如此。并没有这么复杂。

城之内心里又重复起了大门所说的话。

这一次，可以坚定地换成自己的立场说出这种话了——

对这份感情，我只知道一件事。

就像“病人优先”那样清晰的在我脑海中，从来没动摇过。

我的在意，我的挂念，甚至是，我的习惯。

就是——她。

仅此而已呢。


	6. Chapter 6

大门和城之内，现在是一种错乱的平衡。

两人都知道了小舞的态度。

可两人都不知道，对方也知道了小舞的态度。

城之内本想找个时间和大门好好说这个事儿，但是最近这一周都没怎么搭理她，再加上烤肉那晚表现得有点过激，突然要自己就这么对她热情起来，还真有点不好意思。而且这种时候也不能电话或视频。一是觉得，三言两语说不清；二是对着屏幕，让人除了面对着面，没有其他可以躲闪的余地。硬要这样化解尴尬，只怕场面会更尴尬吧。

坦诚相对固然重要——过程并不一定是越直接越好。

另一边的大门也是一样。或者说，更焦虑。已经试探出了小舞的不否定，却不知道怎么对城之内说。只要开了口，少不了又是一顿解释。而最发愁的是城之内的躲闪。大门担心她会像那晚一样甩开自己的手，甚至更生气，也不是没可能——毕竟不和她商量就擅自找小舞全盘托出，这种事，也太险了。即便外科医总像个太阳似的死皮赖脸地散发着热度，但若遇上的是冰山，也没了辙。或许像太阳一样直勾勾的照射并不是最好的方法，大门有时候宁愿自己是一股暖流，至少能把那冰冷捂在心口，慢慢去融。

可是事情总是这样。越想要快点做成什么，越容易事与愿违。

个人的心情还来不及整理，成堆的工作就已经压过来了。也怪这些天太忙，两人抬头低头没有别的话题。又各怀心思，谁都不敢轻易开口。

明明都万事大吉了，偏偏还就差那么一步。

谁不急呢。

这么下去总不是办法。城之内生日眼看就要到，大门暗下决心，一定得找机会说开了。这几天断断续续也算是想明白了，不管自己如何兵行险招，结局毕竟皆大欢喜，城之内还能打她不成？

“お疲れ”

“お疲れ。啊对，城之内，明天好像没手术吧。带小舞来趟医介所？”

手术结束，利落的扯掉手套和防护服，头也不抬提醒了麻醉医一句。

“嗯？明天？”

“晶叔说搞到了很高级的食材。”

“啊，好啊。”

她能对自己的邀请表现得这么积极，大门是没想到的。

一开始的时候，大门还以为城之内会记得自己快过生日了，所以每次约她出去或者准备礼物，都藏着掖着，生怕惊喜被提前支取。但她渐渐发现是自己想多了。城之内向来不对生日过多关注。四十岁之后，甚至完全不在意了。所以大门后来的邀请也就放心大胆随便说，反正城之内只当是一顿寻常聚餐，然后在饭桌上再突然送上生日祝福——嗯，效果倒也挺好的。

麻醉医年轻的时候也觉得，怎么可能会有人忘记自己生日的嘛。可最近几年，这种戏码也真就在自己身上上演了。这几天一忙，加上有其他心事，生日的概念在城之内脑中更不配拥有一席之地。她对大门的邀约紧张又期待，只是因为，这听起来像个能敞开心扉的好机会。

* * *

今天还一大清早，大门就跑来找小舞。因为术后观察一直在医院待到后半夜，极度疲惫的城之内只想多睡一会儿，迷迷蒙蒙地记得大门说是要去哪，也没太在意，叮嘱了注意安全之类的，又回房间倒头睡下了。

大门已经有了小舞的默许，自然就把她当成了一起准备生日礼物的战友。两人一早儿就约好去料理教室，打算亲手做个生日蛋糕。虽然在这种事情上，一大一小都有点笨拙，但二人那股子莫名的自信也让她们有惊无险撑完了一上午。终于完成。于是小心翼翼把这个惊喜拎回医介所，藏在了冰箱角落。

“城之内怎么也没个消息啊...”

晶叔的午饭都要准备好了，麻醉医却还没联系上。

大门挂掉没人接听的电话，又看了看空空的消息栏，开始担心。

昨天那台手术确实不好做。是还没醒吗。

想到这，收住了还想拨通电话的手。

“妈妈她昨天好像很晚才回来吧...不对，好像是今天天快亮才回来的。最近真的好忙呀”

“真是辛苦博美了...麻醉医生本就辛苦，最近形势又还没放松。让她好好放个假休息一下，也不听。你们这俩孩子，真是不省心呐”

晶叔的心疼，充满了无奈。

“呐，晶叔。帮我和城之内那份都装便当吧，我去她那边看下”

“喔，也好。那小舞就在这里一起吃吧，我们吃完饭去给博美挑礼物怎么样？年纪大了，反倒越来越不会挑礼物了”

“好呀~我还可以来帮晶准备晚上的菜。以前每次吃饭都是妈妈帮忙的，今天就换我来吧！”

“我们小舞真是长大了呢~”

”那未知子，妈妈就拜托你了“

“啊..哦嗯，放心吧”

脸上，是对最亲近的人才会露出的笑容。

拎着便当走到熟悉的门口，大门掏出钥匙打开了门——配好的钥匙，还是城之内今年给自己的生日礼物呢。

“城之内？”

放下手里的袋子，径直往那再熟悉不过的卧房走去。

感觉好久都没来了。

有一个世纪了吧。

窗帘还闭着，但没关紧，从旁边的缝隙透出一点热度，提醒着屋里的人这会儿已经正午了。定了时的空调已经关上了，屋里的温度凉的刚好，刚才烈日下因为担心而冒火的大门，这会儿心安了不少。

看到她好好地睡着，呼吸声平稳。

“真是的...睡这么香。”

睡相还一直都这么好。

“辛苦啦”

悄悄出门。

还是等她休息好再吃吧。

* * *

城之内醒的时候还以为摊上什么大事了。毕竟手机上很少出现这么一长串消息。

仔细看看，还有两个未接电话。

全是大门未知子。

这才缓过神来发现已经下午一点多了。

“哎呀，还没给小舞做饭！”

突然就清醒了，消息也来不及看，赶紧起身——

结果一阵酸楚，从左后肩一路扭到脖子上。

怎么还...抽筋了。

怎么动都疼的不行，就这么龇牙忍受了好几秒。一直等到最疼的感觉没了，还剩一小股劲儿扭着，这才起身，揉着捏着走出房门。

“啊!!”

刚舒服一点，又被沙发上的人影吓没了魂儿。

“唔...”

“大,大门？...”

“啊...城之内你怎么了！”

听到城之内吓坏了的声音，大门一个激灵打过全身。

——刚刚正在沙发上打着盹儿呢。

“你怎么在——啊...疼疼疼”

一个不小心，那股痛觉又跑出了牢笼。

城之内捂住脖子，又动不了了。

“你一直没消息嘛。脖子怎么了？”

三两步就凑上了前。但凡涉及到病痛，大门出于医生的自觉总是立刻严肃。

“没事...有点抽筋...”

“你小心点嘛”

拉着城之内坐下来，伸手帮她揉。

“我来把，你自己捏又是扭着劲。”

“哦...谢谢”

大门没注意到的是，城之内没在抗拒了。

好久都没有这样正常说话了。就像，什么都没发生过。

但毕竟距离好久没拉这么近了，心头免不了躁动。就只听到大门的手在肩上叩叩砸砸，两个人一阵沉默。

幸亏自己是背对着她。城之内想。

“那个...大门怎么来这里了”

还是说点什么吧。

“噢我估计你就没醒。给你送午饭来。”

“小舞呢？”

“在医介所和晶叔一起呢。估计这会已经吃好饭了”

“喔...”

“怎么样，还疼吗”

“好些了”

一边说着，一边伸手想让大门停下。

只是下意识的触碰。却让大门想起了那晚尴尬的牵手。

自己的手不禁往回一缩。

“那...我去热饭。城之内准备一下来吃午饭吧”

“哦...好”

城之内的心，刚刚好像也跳快了一拍。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·本篇R慎入

料理的味道，淡淡的很合适。

不知道是不是晶叔多年来因为未知子的口味而养成了习惯，城之内每次吃都觉得，这味道像是能抚平医生心里的焦躁和疲劳。

“晚上几点？还是老样子吗”

一直这么低头吃饭不出声，也太奇怪了。

城之内拿起遥控器摁开了电视，一边努力不经意地问着。

“嗯老样子。六点吧。”

有了电视机的背景音，气氛舒缓不少。

“那我早点去吧。要提前准备呢”

“就别想这些了，好好休息下吧。小舞说会帮晶叔忙的”

小舞——

提到小舞，心里都一紧。

但该怎么说呢。此时此刻只有两人的空间里，好像比起紧张，反而期待更多。

是那种想让对方赶紧发现惊喜的，期待。

“诶...那小舞就一直在晶叔那里等我们吗”

“嗯，他们下午还要一起出去买生——咳、生鱼片”

差点说漏嘴。

看样子城之内还没想起来今天生日。藏着掖着，比较好。

“喔。那大门呢，还是老样子什么都不做是吗”

“你在说什么啊...我之前明明有帮忙——”

抬头想抱怨，却发现城之内盯着自己，竟然笑意浅浅。

“今天是小舞强烈要求帮忙的嘛，我就...也休息下好咯”

别扭着又把头低下去了。

“这样啊...”

要打听的信息，都打听完了。

现在，不正是城之内期待的时机吗。

好像知道怎么开口了。

行。

“小舞这孩子真的长大不少呢” 

主动开始了话题。

“喔...是啊是啊，很懂事呢”

大门察觉到对面那人语气里的舒缓，自己也随之放松了不少。

“怎么，大门也感觉到了？”

“当然的嘛。你看，都会心疼晶叔了。”

吃完最后一口，满足地靠在了椅背上。

“还有呢？”

“还有？...啊，大概就，平时...能感觉得到呗”

大门特别想说。她都同意我追你诶，能不懂事吗。

嗨，算了。想想还是挺突然的。

“喔...是吗”

麻醉医也解决了午餐，起身就要收拾。

“在、意。”

伸手收过大门眼前的饭盒时，城之内嘴里突然冒出这么一个词。

“嗯？什么”

大门没明白。

“挂念。”

“诶？......”

“还有习惯。”

抱着饭盒转过身去不看她的脸。但想象的到那惊慌的样子。

“喂...你！...”

“想起来点什么了吗”

“你你你！”

“我什么我”

“你胡说什么呢！”

“我说什么了吗”

大门一愣。是自己听错了？

被城之内那漫不经心的语气唬住，怀疑了一秒。

“就算胡说也不是我胡说。这好像是某人的原话吧”

不对，没听错！

“小舞她！告诉城之内了？....” 

“我和你的默契还不至于到猜透你脑子里每一个肉麻的词”

“...什么嘛！”

小舞怎么把这话也说出去了？

可恶，小孩子就是小孩子。早知道签个保密协定了。

这样子被拆穿不知道为什么，特别不好意思。

“等下...所以城之内知道小舞她，接受我们了？”

“你说呢”

城之内回过头，笑的很开心。

“诶诶，不怪我吗”

“怎么会。谢谢你，大门さん”

大门一时哽住了。

两步上前，像她以前常做的那样，一个大大的拥抱环住了城之内。

“太好了”

这久违的紧紧拥住麻醉医的感觉，让外科医鼻子一酸。

“抱太紧啦你...诶，哭了？”

好像感觉到到肩头那人不稳的鼻息。城之内像故意似的，笑着拉开她就凑上去，想要好好看看那副表情。

抱歉。但就是觉得，这样的大门很有趣嘛。

“才没有！”

大门眼神飘忽，四下躲避着。天大的委屈终于被释放，一时间还没调整过来情绪。

“好啦好啦，对不起嘛”

城之内揉了揉大门的头发，像哄孩子似的安慰道。

“以后不会丢下大门了”

大门抬起头，也不再在意自己眼底那些还没憋回去的脆弱。

当真？

没问出口。

是因为城之内已经吻过来了。 

* * *

物极必反。说的就是这种时候。

像城之内这样，平时总是过分压抑自己的话，后果是很可怕的——

这一点大门可清楚的不得了。

各种意义上的，清楚。

被这简简单单的碰触电到，大门感觉自己放空了两秒。短短两秒，却让电流过遍了全身。

回过神来，已经抑制不住想念，往双唇压上了自己的力道。

几乎是立刻得到了回应。

城之内早就感觉到自己情绪的喧嚣——就在心脏那里，不受控制地四处乱撞，正把胸腔敲的咚咚响。眼看着这些吵闹就快装不下，正愁无处宣泄的时候才发现，原来它们也会争先恐后跳出来，跟着血液流淌过身体的每一处。

深入口腔滑过一排皓齿，毫不犹豫缠上那还有点不知所措的舌。可即使是不留一点空隙的吮吸，都好像不够。

好像，怎么也不够。

对于眼前这外科医的味道，她又何尝不渴望呢。

总是毫无保留地表现出急切，那是大门的专利。对于城之内来说，欲望永远是暗流涌动。

“呼嗯...城之内...”

微微挣开自己被麻醉医逮住啮咬的半唇，大门含糊不清地吭了一声。

“怎么..”

“疼...”

“啊...抱歉”

再度贴上的唇立刻柔下了性子。撤走那失了力度的啃咬，现在这种轻飘，来的刚刚好。

一丝血腥味正无声地控诉着自己刚才的着急。对眼前的人明明是想疼爱，却轻易因欲望失了智，城之内心里一阵懊悔。于是换上舔舐，在她唇上寻找着自己的过错。

她还不知道，自己的温热，早就把那唇上和心上的伤口一并覆住了。

口唇之中，痛觉刚来的时候总是特别明显，但口腔的愈合力很快就让大门习惯了那一点点的刺激。被痛觉拉扯住了神经，仿佛更清楚地感觉到了对方给予的情绪。

被这温柔圈住了力气，大门往后退着步，扶住了碗槽边的大理石台。城之内并没有要客气的意思，一手从腰间扣住大门搂向自己，一手挪开了台边碍事的置物篮。

“城之...内? “

“坐来这边”

拍了拍已经空出来的区域。

“你疯了吗...要在这里？”

“咦，大门竟然这么想吗。”

”什么...“

“我只是怕你那么靠着会硌到腰。而已”

“...那不要在这里...不就好了”

嚯，你听听。「不要在这里」。

而不是「不要」。

城之内心里明镜儿似的。

“不行”

“啊?...”

“没时间”

什么叫...没时间？...大门来不及思考，已经被城之内托着乖乖坐了上去。

“还得去医介所呢”

城之内倒回答了。

“明明还有...至少两个多小时呢...吧..“

“不够”

态度严厉，不容置喙。

可眼里明明满是笑意。

“嘶...”

虽然冷气没再开，这台面终究是块石头，没那么容易热起来。刚才的纠缠让身体又发起了烫，坐上去那一瞬间，大门被凉了一哆嗦。城之内捕捉到这小小颤动，不禁笑出了声。这种慌乱的样子，平时见不到的样子，格外可爱。

只能说二人出奇地默契。对大门来说，这种少见的风景也相当诱惑。见惯了平时那个跟着自己节奏的城之内，偶尔这么主动的样子，让人格外喜欢。喜欢到什么地步呢——但凡看到了一点点她主动的苗头，自己纵使有千万个不满，也心甘情愿放下。

只要是她。

投降也不是不可以。

热气凑上了脖颈。大门受着刺激，越发挺直了腰背。只是这侧身传来的力度时强时弱，让她的身体受不住控制，一阵一阵发软。于是不得不紧紧勾住城之内的脖子，保持着平衡。腰上还是紧扣着那只手，牢牢把握着两人的距离。好像一松开，外科医就会从自己怀里耍赖跑掉似的。

只能说，这担心完全是多余的。

她现在可是在劫难逃了。

清凉的衣衫仍然好好的套在身上，布料之下却不似表面那般平静。不知道什么时候开始，麻醉医的另一只手已经在后背抚上，现在正沿着那明显的椎骨似触非触地往下。

缓了缓，从腰边绕到腹间。

目的很明显，是继续往下。

收起了锁骨边细碎的吻，再次回到唇边轻轻一触。手还在腰间徘徊。

城之内看了看大门，

本想说出的话又咽了回去。

答案已经在大门的呼吸里了。

不必征求。直接命令。

“来，打开”

抽出手轻轻拍了拍外科医的腿，示意她放行。

现在的空间极度受限。大门坐在台面上，几乎没有反抗的余地。一想到竟然在这里莫名奇妙开始了缠斗，心里更是一阵羞耻。

这个年纪了，还来热恋那一套吗。

但没办法。「恋」这个字就是这么不讲理。

年龄，性别。曾预想过的所有标准。

都会因为那个人，全部瓦解。

解开了大门的腰扣，城之内感到手腕一阵轻松，动起来又灵活了不少。

倒是最后一层领域，还有一点绑束。 

刚想解除——

“唔...啊别...”

“不要吗”

“不是...在这里的话...”

城之内明白她的意思。毕竟不是在卧室，还是别太折腾。于是并不再着急褪去碍事的贴身衣物，转而把全部注意都集中在现在外科医身上唯一的那个缺口。

绑束就绑束吧。 

就这么把自己和她绑束在一起。不也挺好的。

”哈啊...“

因为空间限制，只剩接吻看起来是唯一可行的亲密刺激。城之内唇上和手上同时卖力，惹得外科医一时间贪了心，不知道该先落力感受哪一边。

都舍不得。

都想要。

“果然还是不太方便...”

城之内扶住大门的身体靠向自己。压低的嗓音有一点焦急。

手，还在寻找合适的路。

“什么...啊”

鼻音里的颤抖出卖着大门。

“去卧室？”

“不要...就这里.....“

“我知道了。那先——”

先不着急和她融为一体。

先帮她解除第一道火警。

再这么忍下去，心都要烧坏了。

* * *

相比暂时不好探进的小路，门口的果实倒是极易获取。但因为那份成熟已经显露的过于饱满，城之内在伸手触碰时都不禁小心了几分。

“再张开一点吧”

“嗯...”

因为想留住这感觉而收紧的双腿，被城之内轻轻推开。在亲吻中闭上了双眼，让那一处的感知越发强烈。虽然是城之内在主导，但跟随的这一方也不是完全被动。

因为身体也是聪明的，总是会自动争取更多。

紧跟其手的节奏，大门在有限的活动空间里让腰肢不断来回。距离那有规律的愉悦感，越来越近了。

“呼啊...就在这...”

远远的迎上了浪潮，满足的闷哼一声。接下来，就是纯粹地享受浪花的拍打。那专门为了快感而存在的部分，正卖力地发挥着自己的作用，在城之内轻柔的抚捏之下，向大门传递着一波又一波的满足。

“...再...多等一下”

伏上城之内的肩头，悄悄乞求着她延续这份感觉。

和平时不同，这种时候的大门，向来是更克制的那一个。多数时候，因为外科医掌握着主动权，极少听到她明显的索求。麻醉医虽然也对自己的声音心生羞赧，但偶尔也会抑制不住愉悦，任凭想法随着气息一并飘出。那吐息，你若说它色气，也不过就和平时痛苦的哼吐所差无几。也只有大门这种被她夺了魂魄的人，听起来才会心里抓挠。

所以说，做这种事，无爱不极。

就像大门忍受不了城之内的喘息，若是反过来，城之内也抗拒不得。可即使再怎么想听，大门也很少暴露自己最深处的那一面。这让城之内忍不住总想再加一点刺激，看看她到底有多耐受。

“唔!...呃啊...”

差点就要崩溃的防线，像极了她故意的把戏。对人体的状态有精准掌控力的麻醉医，不可能不知道此时此刻自己到达顶点的临界在哪里。

大门心里埋怨。

“你慢一...点啊...”

“啊，我看你没什么反应的样子”

身体已经这样了，还要怎么反应？

城之内的故意，每次都太明显了。

“这么久都...没理我了...这就是城之内...道歉的态度吗”

大门还记着自己的委屈呢。

或者说现在这个局面，自己越来越委屈了。

“怎么不是？”

“你明明知...啊~啊唔...别——” 

又是一记精准的刺激。

从嘴里逃出的每一个字，都是颤抖着的了。

大门为了不让自己这么快冲出最后一道线，一时僵住了身体。

“哈啊...哈...城之内...慢一点...”

好险。

慢慢稳下来，几乎是带着哭腔哀求了。

“好喔”

其实刚才那差点飘起来的一声，已经让城之内满意了。想想她这些天的努力确实让人心疼，就先放过她吧。

大不了一会儿再——

对吧。

“大门さん、”

“嗯？...”

“没事”

城之内笑了。

就只是，想喊喊你。

“嗯啊...唔——”

怀里的人停住的次数越来越多。

总不能一直等。刺激到了一定程度，只会越发敏感。城之内看着大门的样子，总觉得不忍。

“来了哦”

“不...不行....啊...”

“没关系，一会还有”

还没结束，已经宣告了开始。

这一次城之内加紧了速度，再不管那人泪汪汪的双眼，丢开了刻意的收敛——

再度停顿。

这次，不再是辛苦的忍耐，而是久积的快感伴着几阵短颤，冲出了牢笼。

城之内听到了，她最想听的声音。


	8. Chapter 8

六点钟准时出现在医介所门口的，是一下午都在谈心的两人。

抵达灵魂深处的那种。

“未知子，你怎么换了件衣服？”

晶叔随口提了一句，让大门心里一慌。

“啊...吃饭的时候不小心弄脏了。借了件城之内医生的。”

找理由的本事越来越强。

“你这孩子真是的...又麻烦博美帮你洗衣服。”

「又」？

“哎呀！你们都把菜准备好了吗”

城之内生怕旁边的小舞想多，赶紧岔开话题。

“还没呢妈妈，不过很快”

“哎呀哎呀，真好~又有好吃的了。唉，最近天好像越来越热了”

大门习惯性地伸手去开冰箱门。

“不是吧....什么时候喝完的？！”

“又喝完？大门你平时少喝点不行吗...”

“啊啦...未知子你忘啦，上周几乎天天都在喝、简直失恋了一样的是谁啊”

“诶——真的假的啊”

小舞好像知道原因，情不自禁也插了一句。

突然变成了众矢之的，大门白了一眼，甩甩手:“好啦好啦，我去买点喝的回来。”

“我也一起吧”

城之内主动了一回。

这场景，好像那晚重演了一样。

两人走在熟悉的小街。

“我来？”

大门指了指城之内手里的啤酒。

“又打什么坏心眼吗”

总不能上当两次。

“坏事...不都做完了”

又开始了。口无遮拦。

行吧，左手换下那提啤酒。

结果被大门一把抓住，拽进了路边的小巷。

“你干什么——”

确定旁边没人，大门偏头就是一吻。

“生日快乐”

“诶？...”

刚要发火，又被大门拽回了主路。

两个人都是。在刚刚那一秒，心快跳出来了。

“别再这样了。”

一句提醒，并没有生气的意味。

“仅此一天。毕竟生日。”

“嗯。”

但城之内心里其实，幸福的不行了。

“说真的，城之内。你觉得这个生日礼物怎么样？”

“诶？什么”

眼前这人最近各种大小动作实在太多，城之内一时不知道她说的“礼物”是指什么。

“什么'什么'啊...我可是把小舞搞定了诶！”

大门发现自己的心意没被理解，撇起了嘴。

“这也算礼物？要是失败了，我们还得一拍两散呢”

“你又不是不知道！我，是不会失——”

“手术台词禁止乱用”

被城之内嫌弃地捂住了嘴。

“唔唔好啦我知道”

含糊不清地扯开城之内的手。

“我还以为你会很开心呢”

一脸委屈垂下头去。

“开心...还是很开心的”

城之内瞥了一眼大门。

那样子不管看多少遍都让人想笑。

“但是说真的，要是小舞不接受，你的礼物不就泡汤了？”

“那我就把自己当成礼物送给城之内好了。”

“...好土”

“干嘛一直嫌弃我啊”

“没有啊。关键是你这备选方案也不能算个礼物吧。”

“诶，为什么”

“你不是一直都是我的吗”

“...”

大门心想，要比这种话，谁能有你土。

玩笑归玩笑。城之内知道，大门的礼物已经准备好了。

刚刚被自己发现了，暗戳戳地藏在冰箱的角落。

要说为什么知道是她们亲手做的——

敢把这种蛋糕摆出来卖的店，早倒闭了。

（全篇·完）

* * *

**(彩蛋篇) 小舞的秘密是**

“诶？！——不是吧！“

“嗯...”

大门的反应比城之内夸张的多。

一旁的小舞笑的很不好意思。

“喂喂，是什么样的人啊？性格怎么样？有什么特长吗？是那种会随便和女孩子搭讪的人吗——“

“你问的都是什么问题啊大门さん...”

城之内抬起手肘把大门拐到一边，笑的无奈。

“小舞也长大了啊...都有人追了呢”

“你可要小心啊小舞，谁知道对方有什么坏心思呢”

大门没稳住重心的身子还歪着，话已经等不及跑出来了。

“你就不能盼人家点好是吗？...不过的确，女孩子要记得保护好自己才行”

“嗯！妈妈放心。未知子你反应也太过头啦，我还没答应他呢！”

“是吗？你那个样子，一看就是被俘获啦！“

虽然被戳穿了心思，小舞还是被大门那个气势汹汹的样子逗得合不拢嘴。

“所以这就是小舞的秘密咯？“

城之内满眼温柔地看向小舞。

“是...我还怕妈妈会说我呢。“

“怎么会。喜欢就是喜欢，又不是犯了什么错。这还是小舞教给妈妈的呢”

两个城之内，会心一笑。

“就是~哎呀哎呀，真是值。我们的秘密没白泄漏，换来了一个大秘密呢。”

大门看了看麻醉医，一脸得意。

两人之间的藩篱，已经被拆掉啦。

“你还好意思说！”

“喂喂，你们俩好不容易能弄清楚彼此的态度，可都多亏了我诶。“

“谁让你跑去找小舞说那些奇怪的话了，还没找你算账呢！”

“有什么关系嘛！反正，让小舞先看看什么样叫做真诚，以后才不会被不知道哪来的臭小子轻易拐走。你说对不对，小舞？”

越说还越有理了。

“你能不能教小舞一点正经东西啊...”

“哪里不正经了? ”

又看到两人这样闹来闹去了，就像自己小时候那样。小舞也觉得心里一阵温暖。

有这样的未知子陪着妈妈，真好。

“对了。呐呐...有照片吗？”

大门一脸八卦的凑过来。

“啊...等一下哦“

小舞拿出手机翻找了一下，然后摆在两人面前。

“噢——挺帅的嘛这不是”

“太肤浅了城之内。我跟你说小舞，千万冷静，不要被外表迷惑......“

这个外科医，竟然也会这样叨个不停啊。

这回是真的一家三口了。


End file.
